Before He Cheats
by JadeXSoul
Summary: What! Steve has been acting weird? What's Christie going to do once she finds out!


**Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood (Christie/Steve Fox songfic oneshot)**

Yayyyyy~ I finally got another songfic out! *break dances* lols! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the characters. Just the story plot. But if I did own Tekken...Hwoarang would be mine! x3**

* * *

"Oh no he didn't…"

Christie clenched her fingers into her palm, threatening to break the silver cell phone in her fist. Steve loved his cell phone too much to leave it behind—but yet here it was, sitting on the coffee table. Christie pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Think, Christie, think…" Christie murmured it over and over again like a mantra.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Lately, Steve had been acting rather suspicious. At first, it was just little things like canceling a date at the last minute or coming home late because of work. But recently, Steve had become more daring. Christie had even sworn she'd seen the girl—a plastic blonde with a fake tan. Christie felt like beating the both of them up. What did the blonde have that she didn't? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...

Christie grabbed the set of extra keys from the key bowl and headed out the door once again, throwing her leather jacket over her shoulders. Christie Monteiro never got angry—no, she just got even.

_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

Steve had two cars—one, which was always stuck in the garage because of the ugly paint job, and the other, which he drove around town constantly. The other girl had probably fallen for the car instead of the man, but then again, Steve Fox was a rather sexy man.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

_She doesn't even have a real tan!_ Christie ground her teeth furiously as she unlocked the doors and gracefully stepped into the driver's seat. The engine turned on with a roar as she turned the key in the ignition. Tonight, there will be blood.

_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

Honestly, Christie had no idea where Steve was. But if he was going on a date without her, he was definitely still in town. Christie drove around downtown until she spotted a hot red car parked alongside a curb. 

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

_  
_Christie parked her car alongside the curb and stepped out, her heels clicking against the cool pavement.

"Hot Spice, huh? Not a bad choice." Just so happened to be the club where they first met. Christie peered into the passenger side and saw a few pieces of discarded clothing. Christie felt the cat in her begin to rise. _Oh no, he didn't!  
_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

_  
I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
_

Christie spotted the "couple" slow dancing in the crowd. Christie rolled her eyes and directed a glare towards the DJ. Why the hell would this club even play a slow song?! Christie coolly made her way towards the two and stopped a few feet away from them. She crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight onto her left leg, her glare boring into the back of Steve's head. As if he felt the heat, he slowly turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her.

_  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
_

"C-Christie!" Steve walked away from his dance partner and walked over, "Babe! What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do?"

Christie nibbled on her bottom lip, thoroughly examining him. His pants were slightly loose—his belts were gone, she noticed—and the top five buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest, and his hair was tousled, looking nothing like he did when he first left the house.

_  
Ohh... not on me..._

"Where is she?"

Steve winced.

"Who?"

_Ah, there she is._ She was a shy little beach blonde dressed in a hot pink tube top and a sorry excuse of a mini skirt. Christie rolled her eyes and smacked her palm against her forehead. Even the heels she wore didn't match her outfit! Christie suddenly chuckled and met Steve's gaze.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Christie turned on her heel and walked away. Flustered, Steve ran after her.

"Christie! Baby, wait, I can explain!"

Steve burst out the door and looked around. Christie was nowhere to be found. Gasping, he ran to his car. Someone had keyed his precious car! Taking out his keys, Steve quickly unlocked the doors and checked to make sure nothing was stolen.

_  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

There was something engraved on his seat. Squinting, Steve read:

Christie was here.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._


End file.
